


I'll Give You The Stars

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [98]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Star gazing was a good idea” and kylux please and thank you





	I'll Give You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Fluff, Modern AU, Stargazing

“I just really don’t see the point.”

“Humour me.”

“You know I hate camping.”

“It’s just for one night, then we go back to the hotel.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have just done this mysterious thing you have planned in the hotel.”

Kylo dropped the tent bag at his feet, glaring at the still filled trunk of the car while his hands flexed of their own volition. Taking a deep breath, he marched over to Hux, taking his face in both hands and kissing away the protest that was starting to rise.

“I love you,” he said. “But please just get back in the car with your tablet and I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Hux’s expression darkened slightly with the dismissal, but with another peck he climbed back into the passenger seat and left Kylo in blissful silence to set up. The hotel had offered them the luxury supplies package, which had sounded good at the time, but which he now regretted as he had to haul everything out and to the crest of the small hill that would give the best vantage point.

When he finally stood back to admire his work, sweaty and panting, he was pleased with what he saw. A spacious tent, spread with generous blankets and pillows, and in front, a still covered picnic basket meal, provided by the hotel for them to share as the evening drew to a close. Kylo fetched Hux from the car, forcing him to leave his tablet behind and taking in his mixed expression as he considered the picnic table with its candle blowing fitfully in the evening breeze and the bugs that had begun to descend with them.

“Trust me,” Kylo said, rubbing a hand across his back. Hux smiled wanly, setting his shoulders and putting on his brave face as he allowed Kylo to pull back a chair for him.

Amazingly to Kylo, his mood improved as they dined, tearing breads and crumbling cheeses to feed each other until the table was quite a mess and Hux had pulled Kylo into the tent to distract him further. Lying there after, Kylo drew idle shapes on his skin while Hux dozed with a small smile playing at his lips. Kylo though, watched out the tent flap, and when he sat up to look further out, Hux gave a noise of protest.

“C’mon it’s time.”

“I don’t want to go, I’m comfy.”

“Earlier you didn’t want to come,” Kylo said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Hux’s nose.

Hux opened his eyes, almost crossing them as he attempted to glare at Kylo.

“I am allowed to be contrary.”

“That you are,” Kylo agreed, hauling him upright, blankets and all. “Which means I’m allowed to manhandle you.”

“Kylo...” Hux said warningly, but got no further as he was dragged out into the darkness. Thankfully Kylo wasn’t going too far, settling down in a nearby camp chair and arranging Hux in his lap. Hux huffed as he straightened himself, pressing one hand to Kylo’s chest as he continued his glare.

“So go on then, what’s this surprise about besides getting bug bitten?”

Kylo smiled and nodded up, encouraging Hux to look to the sky above them. Hux looked up slowly, keeping half an eye on Kylo as if expecting some trick until the spread of light above caught his eye.

“Oh my…” Hux said, craning his neck fully now to take in the spectacle above.

The sky was darker then he’d ever seen it, no street or car lights to drown out the majesty of the heavens. He could spot the bright dots of Mars and Venus, could move from there to the constellations he knew well from his astronomy studies where he was able to view them in all their glory. And behind them all, the sweeping colours of the Milky Way, lighting a path across the heavens.

Hux became away his jaw was hanging loose as Kylo leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Was it worth it?”

Hux nodded dumbly and allowed Kylo to pull him back against his chest, the angle less of a strain on his neck as he continued to stare at the sky above.

“I promised I’d give you the stars.”

For the first time Hux was able to tear his gaze away from the heavens to look at his husband and the stars that shone in his eyes, only for Hux. Hux raised one hand and brushed it against Kylo’s cheek, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he said. “Star gazing was a good idea.”


End file.
